From third rate magus to genius shinobi
by Allthefukingpennamesaretaken
Summary: A reborn Shirou in a world where a servant can be killed by a mere mortal in a bad mood, and surprise surprise this time he does not have Excalibur to cheat his way out of trouble. Prologe fixed
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fate Satay Night.**

** Fixed.**

From third rate magus to genius shinobi.

PROLOGE

Death is a natural aspect of life, all things, be a minuscule insect or a towering existence such as an Aristoteles find their end at some point in time or other. Now normally after such event an imprint of the living being is stored in one of the unlimited archives of Akasha, the sum of all than has been, is and has yet to come; unfortunately not all existences are made the same; in some cases like say a human existence with a perception of the world so remover form all others and so willing to see it by his own rules than is capable of creating his own reality witting himself and forceful manifest it upon Gaia in complicity with an implanted Avalon: the ever distant utopia and the implanted arm of an ageless counter guardian interfering in the natural process of extirpating all traces of self-awareness stored in the soul before sending said metaphysical manifestation of life in its merry way to the next preprogramed dimension become a nearly impossible task and; in cases as this one; fragmented remains of the being known as Shirou Emiya are conserved in the soul.

* * *

><p><p>

Being death is horrible to anyone who can remember the experience, as Shirou can testify. First is the excruciating pain of all the sealed conscience of Counter Guardian EMIYA being suppressed; fortunately that give enough time, from Avalon, to commence to counteract the invading force actually salvaging the precious magic circuits of the archer, unfortunately even the ever distant utopia has not the strength to stand to Akasha cleansing force.

Then the explosive last stand of Avalon helps to reduce the next offensive of Akasha, and left behind minute traces of its holy and curative energy.

So now Unlimited Blade Works fall under bombardment, shattering to pieces like delicate glass, only some of the more cherished treasures will remain intact, a pair of black and white peerless swords, a demonic drill-sword, a nail and chain combo, a disturbing chunk of stone craved like an enormous sword, a red lance drunk in the blood of its victims, a blunt ceremonial dagger, a large katana, a black great arch, a deceiving normal shinai, six black blades … and the more powerful holy sword; all resting in a little hill.

So this is the soul than take residence in the embryo of Senju Atarashiki , a chunin loosely blood related to the once prestigious Senju clan of Konoha, permitted to carry the name in honor of said clan.

* * *

><p><p>

In one of the innumerable medical texts written by Tsunade of the sannin, the kunoichi refers than in the fourth month of pregnancy, just when the fetus commence to develops its nerve system, the chakra pathway system is expect to appear to. So in a village of ninjas, when absolutely everything related to chakra is closely monitored, and in a young woman fetus is detected by a standard chakra coil count diagnostic jutsu, that said unborn infant carry whiting himself an extraordinary 415 coils of big size even to a child five years older and being the normal number of said coils 361 the information is quickly send personally to the Hokage and the mother informed to present herself to the village leader ASAP.

The process of entering the embryo is painless but estrange, you are conscious and processing everything, but your new brain is not developed enough to function and what you feel are; at the same time; familiar and alien, not having any motor control in your own body is terrifying. Rapidly all hi functions cease to exist for preserve proposes instinct and habit take charge while your conscience is pretty much in solitary confinement until your brain can handle it.

* * *

><p>"You sure of this?" ask the old Sarutobi, rereading the results for the five time.<p>

"Positive sir" the medic said "I repeat the diagnostic jutsu five times before consulting Hyuga-san here"

A nod from the pale eyed shinobi is received before he speaks. "Never have I seen, not know of an individual whit so much tanketsu, not even Namikaze-sama the old holder of the tanketsu record with 369 compares"

"But my child is fine right? I mean the tanketsu count is not prejudicial?" Inquire the distressed mother.

The third focus his attention to the medic in interest for the answer and very pertinent given the circumstances.

"Nothing to worry about, at least for the moment, there is not apparent malformation in the embryo and the chakra being produced is consistent with the number and quality of the system; if anything the fetus is in better physical state than its pars" report the doctor while making a list of future appointments from the chunin.

Thinking careful on the matter at hand the professor takes his decision "As of this moment the information discussed here, and anything related to this situation in the future, will be made an S-rank secret privy to only the presents and AMBU Uma and Usagi who new assignment is to protect and monitor mother and child until new notice, additionally a copy of the results will be send to Tsunade in her position of Senju clan head by Kuma who after delivering said message and return to the village will join Uma and Usagi in their duties. Dismissed"

Once left alone in the privacy of his office Sarutobi permits himself a content smile, to think than even himself has beginning to believe than in the Senju clan has all said and done, and now from nothing great promise return to the old tree. "_A joyous day from all Konohagakure has come at last"_

* * *

><p>Inside the womb of his new mother the fetus previously known as Emiya Shirou commence to feel and explore all his little new residence, incapable of thought, but driven by force of habit integrated be his old self, the unborn child reach for something in himself not knowing what it is, or the motive of the search but not the least determined to fund it.<p>

Normaly the idea of an infant of less than five years old reaching his chakra by himself is laughable; there are been cases here and there spreader by generations or countries of distance in very chakra sensitive individuals like Senju Tobirama or Ao of Kirigakure; but a fetus in his five month of gestation has simple not contemplated; not the least this one do. With unprecedented abandon and tenacity of steel… at least for all 2.5 seconds his juvenile attention span permitted him before falling sleep to the rhythmic heartbeat of his mother. This very same thing will happen for the next three months with various grades of success.

* * *

><p><p>

"You are telling me than a yet to be born of 8 months is molding chakra?" The disbelief in the voice of the blonde woman was nearly palpable.

After months of receiving outstanding and insane reports, the kunoichi has decided to take care of the case in person. Ordering Atarashiki to be relocated to a little clinic in a village situated on the coast, than serve as a hidden mednin training and research facility to AMBU.

"I myself cannot believe it in the beginning Tsunade-sama" Replies the mother caressing her bely loving. "At first I was capable of feel my little baby so clear for one or two seconds then five, then fifteen, it is a beautiful sensation, now we can maintain contact for a little over three minutes"

Pensive the older woman reach for the exposed abdomen of the pregnant one and commence to apply various diagnostic jutsus intended to reach the fetus. "Remarkable, the boy is awake and indeed molding his ch…" A sudden unexpected sensation, the fetus chakra latches to hers and is… "His chakra is trying to emulate mine" the excitation and awe in her voice was clear.

For her part the mother smile only became wider and more radiant.

"Little Kishiro is a very avid learner to, I has been working on water nature manipulation; intending to extract the moisture of a leaf; when I sense Kishiro slowly attuning his chakra to mine; we have been working on it for the last month and a half" Proudly state the chunin .

Now in full medic mode Tsunade found herself thinking and probing for any type of malformation, bacteria, virus, disorder, and triple checking everything organ for organ, tissue for tissue.

"I cannot found anything wrong with the body of the patient, is interesting to note than while he is not in accelerated develops pregnancy his health is indeed superior to any other fetus at this stage" After some minutes in silence the test finish and the medic return her attention to the mother "any other singularity you have note?"

"well I have noted than giving maintenance to my kunai seems to calm Kishiro, and seeing the kenjutsu spars and training appear to excite him quite a bit, cooking appear to put him in a good mode and in this days I cannot ignore a person in need of assistance, is nearly compulsive for me to at least offer help"

"Really?" Cue swept drop from the medic "Thad is not exactly normal cravings but there is nothing bad about it either, for now just try to not overexert yourself on any of those activities" Resolve the sannin.

* * *

><p><p>

Shirou or Kishiro as his new mother has named him has in love. After months of patient wait the brain of his new body matures enough to let he be aware for some minutes, and what he see was mind bowling, deprived of od is body proceed to discover a new, and exiting, source of energy an in quantities outside of his understating. The best part his mother know and utilize this… chakra; hell she can even alter the properties in hers to form basic forms of water manipulation; and even bearer, she discovered than he can emulate her. And decide to train him in it!

Just imagining the possibilities made him feel all giddy. And this new chakra presence than now some other person is utilizing in him; some form of specialized structural analysis as far as he can discern, so much energy! Easy on a servant's level.

So now the big question is_: What more I can do whit this?_

**Glosary: **

**Aristoteles – Clasification given to the ultimate of a spicies like Type Moon, ORT, Gaia, etc.**

**Akasha – As said in the chapter all Knowledge**

**Atarashiki – The new mother of Shirou I derive her name from (Atarashi) New and (Ki) Tree, wood.**

**Kishirou – The new name of Shirou pretty much White tree**

**Justu – Technique or skill. **

**Shinobi – Male ninja**

**Sannin – Title given to Tsunade, Orochimaru and Jiraiya (Three legendary ninja)**

**Tanketsu- Chakra point or coil**

**Sama – Sufix of respect given to a person of more social standing than oneself.**

**Chunin- Intermediate level a ninja can attain**

**Well that's all from now. I only want to clarify some things**

- **English is not my mother language. I am Mexican and self-taught in English so yea this fic actually cover mi writing needs and exercise my grasp in your language**

- **Please I beg for a beta. As you can tell my amateurism is more than showing but I like to learn and well a beta will be of tremendous help.**

- **I like both Fate and Naruto but prefer the AU fics than not sow only canon so yea expect that.**

**Ok some of you give me much to think about and after fixing the mistakes (at least those pointed to my). I came to want to rewrite much of it but I will not. In place of it I will expand and take more time to revise and publish chapter two. **

**I think that is all please review and note that I will not erase any flames but I not gone take then in count either, critiques is welcome. Thanks for your attention. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fate Satay Night.**

**Well for those of you who left behind a review or PM thanks, for those who not well you can't have it all but thanks for reading anyway.**

* * *

><p>From third rate magus to genius shinobi.<p>

Chapter one: It´s a busy pre life form a future ninja in training

The last month of pregnancy was by far the busiest whit Tsunade probing Kishiro in all elemental affinities and Iryojutsus that she can think.

The result to all the anterior was very choking, apparently the gaki can imitate the elemental chakra to a degree but simply not have an affinity of his own, in the Iryojutsu front the promise of great rewards seem to be the norm; the little Senju taking to the non-elemental discipline much more easy and has actually forming a tiny bit of low quality med-chakra for one or two seconds. Both of the Senju women squealing and giggling like enamored fan girls for the success.

"So what this means?" Inquire Atarashiiki

"Can be nothing, or can indicate than Kishiro lack any elemental affinity, it is a rare occurrence 1 in a 10000 ratio; it's not a totally bad thing either" Answered Tsunade.

"How come? I mean Kishiro can utilize nature transformation, or at least imitate the nature of the chakra he became in contact at a time"

"Well as of now I only can theorize than what he has been doing is either an extreme form of the natural method of gaining a chakra affinity by being constantly exposed to the chakra nature of the mother; or he don't have any affinity and is simply doing an over the top monkey sees monkey do than permit infants to learn" States the Senju matriarch.

"No matter what method is he´s utilizing, it appears than the gaki has a better disposition to non-elemental jutsus." Said the blonde, writing a report for the Hokage."I think is time I send for Shizune to continue her Iryonin training and assist in the birth".

"Your apprentice? She is eleven and already capable of assisting in birth? Now I feel like I rely need to make Junin" Said Atarashiiki while puffing.

"Your prowess in the ranks will be put on hold until Kishiro can at least walk, furthermore, is not really just for you to measure yourself to Shizune, being a career infiltrator normally means much less opportunities to 'shine' but your contribution to the war has been exemplar so far" Offer Tsunade to the chunin

"Well yea at least I return with something good for Iwagakure" Respond the young mother touching her belly.

"You conceive him while on mission?"

"Well yea, is a little difficult not to when your last orders are: take anything of importance or potentially crippling from Iwa. I pose as a waitress in a low profile bar near the southwest limit of the commercial district because the place has been reported to be a common meeting place for Junins and Chunin; at the time I don't know the name of the shinobi than always take two bottles of sake and an order of teriyaki. As it was after the first bottle he have a tendency to make small talk noting mission related or relevant but I always was there waiting the right moment. A year and a half lather the flaming new Junin decide to take extra sake to celebrate his promotion and presto the next morning a bedded and interrogated Kitsushi make a 'sneaky retreat' thinking I not notice a ting" Relate proudly the chunnin.

"Kitsuchi? The son of Onoki? Hell girl you must be an adrenaline junkie, if the old mummy ever knows this you and the gaki will be targeted by all bounty hunters in the elemental nations and Kinsuchi will be leading them"

"Yea sure the guy not has the balls to confront a civilian waitress after a good night; he will stay holed in a vulcan if Onoki ever catch wind of this"

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't need, not I want to know how my new body was conceived thank you very much" <em>Shivering in disgust Kishiro proceed to concentrate in the facts he knows about chakra and this word in general.

First fact: Chakra is the result of mixing spiritual energy and physical energy very curios indeed taking in count than the spiritual part come from the mind and not from the soul like Od in his old world. _"tanks new okaa-sama for reading aloud all your theory books, or scrolls I think this society utilize them"_

Second fact: Nature chakra exist and is produced by the planet but only a sage can harvest it, furthermore nature chakra have little or nothing to do with elemental transformation and is a form of energy not related at all with mana. _"Good to know than this Tsunade person have a friend who can harvest nature chakra and by the fact than I can't actually feel any mana in the ambient I can conclude than forming prana is impossible in this world"_

Third fact: Magecraft mysteries and ninja jutsus tend to take a scientifically approach at least as far as elemental affinity and manipulation in magecraft and elemental transformation in jutsus goes. He can confirm that at least a 35% of his previous theory and 12% practical experience in the elements can be of use in this world _"Could be more but I not want to actually externalize my elemental chakra until after my birth, I not know what happened to my old mother but I am sure as hell not want to be the cause of death of this one" _

Forth fact: War and conflict is an ever present aspect on the planet and ninja utilize everything at their disposal to protect their respective organizations and lives. _"I am sure Kiritsugu will approve of the methods is nearly like he himself has written the introduction books" _

Fifth fact: He will be born a Senju and that automatically make him a future child soldier for bot clan and village and everyone and their mother expect him to be a genius ninja. _"No pressure honey but if you not bring home the head of your evil grandpa in a silver plate all the village will be very disappointed" _Think sarcastically the non-child.

Sixth fact: Though acceleration appear to be best suited to chakra than to prana. _"The spiritual half of chakra gives thought acceleration a boost than prana is simply lack. The next logical goal is to implement memory partition on this body; will have to wait at least one year to familiarize myself more with this body. I remember being capably of three partitions, meaby now u can try ford or five. Aditionaly researching myself with structural analysis for one year will give me enough data to begin reinforcement"_

Seventh fact: Atarashiiki has estrange as in Taiga estrange, the future mother is always full of energy and tends to take all with filosofy.

* * *

><p>The day of the birth Tsunade and Shizune have her hands full in preparative and procedures<p>

"Cardiac rhythm of the mother"

"Stable"

"Cardiac rhythm of the fetus"

"Accelerated but not critic"

"Take it out take it out !"

"Relax and breath Atarashiiki-san, Tsunade-sama is only makin sure than.." "shut the fuk up Shizune I want it out of me this instant!"

"Ok Atarashiiki you are dilated is time to push"

* * *

><p>There is a good reason why no one remember his own birth from the pain in the contractions in labor, to the yells of the mother and the impotency of being an execrator all the experience will traumatize anyone<p>

"_Fukc fukc fukc fukc fukc fukc" _Has the mantra of Kinshirou _"Ok not attempt to selfth reinforce, not reinforce, maintain the calm"_

"AHHHHHH I WILL KILL THE IMBECILE TAN GIVE ME THE ORDERS, AND KITSUCHI AHHHHHHH, AND THAT OLD SENILE BASTARD ONOIKI! AHHHHHHHHH!"

"_FUKC FUKC FUKC FUKC FUKC!"_

* * *

><p>Yea as said before birth is a memory no one wants.<p>

**Thanks for all reviews and for the patience, the chapter is short and I'm sure I gona take a second look to it in one or two days, the moment I awake and eat something more than a Maruchan… hell those things can kill you but after three days without sleep and only salad all day long you take whatever other ting the cafeteria offers. I HATE YOU BOSS DO YOUR FUKING REPORTS YOURSELF LAZY BASTAR**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fate an if for any reason the rightful owner want to sue me just remember than my pay is delivered to me in pesos… Mexican pesos, so HA! You can't actually win anything even when the court declares in your favor… welcome to my life fuckers!**

**888888888**

From third rate magus to genius shinobi

Chapter two: So that's how a pawn feels like

* * *

><p>Tsunade can't believe the result of her direct scanning jutsus; neither mednin Hyuga Kano can process what his byakugan is seeing.<p>

"Two independent chakra networks" Recited for eight time the branch family member

"This is unbelievable, a regular three hundred sixty one tanketsu chakra network than produce much for over the norm and a secondary fifty four tanketsu strong system than carry a notable regenerative and invigorant capabilities. The possibilities are endless" Enthusiastic indicate the Senju

"The chakra in his second system seems to carry a pale gold fluorescence to it" mention the Hyuga "Interesting… the coils in this one are aligned to the nerves system and much of the principal organs. The brain, eyes, nose, heart, lungs, liver, kidneys, stomach and genitals have three each, the remaining eighteen aliened in the column"

"_So that's what happen to Shirou and EMIYA old magic circuits, what remaining of Avalon and the circuits where converted to function as chakra coils in absence of prana. Meaby a subcuncionus intent for the placement? I mean is as if I myself have chosen the more vital places to back up" _Concludes the infant

* * *

><p>"The copied incoming reports from Konohagakure master" An average chunin said, passing the scrolls to a young redhead.<p>

"I'm pleased agent, you can retire" Dismiss the teenager "A report of Tsunade of the sannin… mmm I can work with this"

* * *

><p>Along the more complete scanning and diagnostic jutsus, the first month of life catch Kinshiro utilizing `structural analysis´ on himself and others, all the objects he can touch and even some animals (courtesy of a ninken of a Inuzuka on a scout team returning for the front and given orders to train some hopeful new trackers, and kikachu from a resident old Aburame apparently attracted by the chakra in Kishiro). And while sleeping only one hour out of three is actually very impressive for a new born, that cycle simply not les him conduct a thoughtful investigation of all the information collected, not while your attention is diverted by any movement in the room.<p>

* * *

><p>Tsunade has promised to never put a foot in Konohagure again. So it was a very hard pill to swallow; for her as Senju clan head only she can withdraw the teaching clan scrolls from the village. She is so getting drunk once she finishing with this.<p>

* * *

><p>Shimura Danzo has rapt. He who dedicated his life to protect Konohagure at even the personal cost of friends and family; he never marry so he have no descendants to take as ransom against himself or the village, at least as far as the general public is aware. But in reality the old war hawk know than time will take away his life as it do to his youth so discreetly he decide to `produce' a ninja capable to carry the burden of ROOT. His vision to the future of Konoha, sadly the daughter he procreated with ROOT member Senju Kidoku simple has not what is needed to procure the great three.<p>

But now years later the very same disappointment produces a promising child for him to mold into a deserving heir, the next Yami no Shinobi. Now he just needs to be cautious to not commit the same errors than produce the aberrant joviality of his daughter.

Time to give his old rival a visit, and ensure than his cowardly female student not take promising future recruits outside the village.

* * *

><p>After one and a half months of structural analyze himself, Kishiro now have a complete mental blueprint of both of his chakra systems so it is time for the hard part to come:<p>

Learn to coordinate both systems to the same task, then to utilize them one at a time, after that adapt the use in conjunct for different objectives (normal system for nature transformation and Avalon network for reinforcement). Initially Kishiro believes than any experimentation on self-reinforcement will have to wait for at least a year or preparation but now than he have confirmation of the healing properties of the legendary scarab reside in his secondary chakra network and his oba-chan and onee-chan (as their insist he see them, not that he will call them without the proper sama suffix) are both very capable healers he feel than any consequence of a mistake he could make in the process of self-reinforcement will have a low real danger for him or outright negligible; even his okaa-sama seem to know the basic of the mednin specialty.

"_Thinking about okaaa-sama I discover than she love to teach; all consius time I have mother take to give me lectures in the history of the Senju clan over the clan wars, readme a biography of Tobirama-sama or Hashirama-sama, or explaining the fame of Tsunade-sama as the strongest kunoichi and generally give me a rundown on all the training we watch in the sub terrain facilities of the clinic." _Note Kinshiro while being carried by his mother.

"_Apart of that she is always asking where I inherit my steel like eyes since she have the light brown tone common in the clan, at least she seem happy for passing to me a mixed white and black shade of hair than the Senju produce for time to time, mine being 5/6 white and finish in black (apparently this is considered exotic here contrary to impossible like in my old life)and hers a half and half style; the dark brown natural tan (she said I inherit form my father) contrast with her rosy-white Yamato Nadeshiko tone. Overall she appear to be youngfor a mother, like sixteen or eighteen at the most while her actual age Is twenty five, something she explain by good luck in genes and the Senju having a close relation to a `cousing clan´ of great longevity seal masters, anyway, before I can begin with my self-appointment training it seems okaa-sama and onee-sama have their own idea of training they wish to impart to me._

Now than Atarashiiki and Kishiro have arrived, Shizune proceed to put a leaf infant of her forehead letting it to stick to her utilizing her chakra. Kishiro liked the scent of the chakra his onee-sama emit a mild antiseptic alcohol with a layer of poisonous wild herbs and a very gentle touch of lavender.

As in his old life as Shirou Emiya, Kishiro identify all energy use (chakra being more hevy than prana; like inhaling fine dust compared to normal air) by scent, like, if Shizune use a katon jutsu then he can `smell´ a touch of smoke in his onee-sama signature scent; humidity for suiton, ozone for ration, fresh air for futon and estrange enough fresh asphalt for earth (he think is for his up bring in a city).

For the next two hours Kinshiro was able to learn how to stick the leaf to his forehead; and then proceeded to do it whit more leafs and adventures to play with them by slowly moving them all over his body ( to the joy of his mother and sister figure) before the exhaustion make him sleep. The two women then commence to planning more control exercises (Shizune) and breastfeed him (Atarashiiki) while redacting a report of the young boy´s prowess.

No one put attention to the slow acting sleep gas taking effect on them.

* * *

><p><strong>This feel good I think than at least I am making progress. So tank you all for your patience and observations.<strong>

**And i know the Danzo part teke me a time to integrate for future interactions, is realy hard to find how the guy can be motivated to have an aprentice for his eventual death much less a blood related one. but i belibe apeling to his logic has the rigth thing to do i mean no one truly belives than live forever is posible and Shimura is for over all else a protector of the leaf.**

** Reviews please **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fate… but o how I want to.**

From third rate magus to genius shinobi

Chapter three: Surrounded but not overwhelmed

* * *

><p>Deciding to take her time (and give herself a day or two to properly sober) Tsunade walk alongside a caravan of merchants going to river country; the scenery was good and the company quiet (just the way she like it), in a pair of days they will reach a little settlement of farmers an she will abandon the merchants to go south to the coast were the port village and the clinic hiding ANBU facilityes; were genin and chunin specializing in Iryojutsu and other skills congregate to do so in relative peace, at only 10 km from the frontier with river country (a neutral in this war than double as a meting point from Konoha and Suna Intel exchange) whit two countries of distance from Kirigakure (Tea and Nodle) and the Hangury gulf and a part of Kanashii ocean in between, the location was supposed to be ideal.<p>

Apparently not even countries and oceans of distance are enough to dissuade lady luck from smiting the female sannin in fury, prove enough the war eagle in the colors used by the Kazekage elite guard to send the urgent meeting signal; so discarding her good humor the medic took to follow the kami dammed bird to an old farm southwest of Tanzaku Gai.

* * *

><p>In his past life Kinshiro has awaken to very estrange, uncomfortable, andor terrifying situations ; hell this is not even the first time an humongous being carry his unconscious body to an old mansion in a forest. But he has to give credit to the red head teenager controlling the 650 kg humanoid looking marionette. The thing move with precision and a deathly economy of movement than any clock artisan will envy… and he is structural analyzing the hell out of it and all its armament and weapons without compassion (to the artificial construct or his own head). His okaa-sama at his side restrained by a steel cable mechanism was currently dividing her attention between assuring him than Tsunade-obasama is in her way to put a fist trough the puppeteer heart and shouting profanities to said individual.

"_Its amazing all the things a concerned mother could said in front of her child when she is not aware said child can actually understand all the vulgarities leaving her mouth" Think the not infant._

* * *

><p>Given chase after the eagle until the animal pose itself in the arm of a waiting shinobi attired in the standard uniform of the puppeteer corps Tsunade evaluate the ninja un a second and taking a chair in front of a rustic table put to said end as she indicate with a gesture than the other can commence to talk.<p>

"I will be blunt; what we want is the scroll on the Edo: Tensei technique"

The exprecion on the face of the Senju matriarch said it all; but before she can communicate her displeasure the chunin put on the table a red scroll with the scorpion symbol and continue talkin.

"In exchange my master offers a copy of his personal jurnal in puppetry out of respect to the late Senju Tobirama"

Bad move. Tsunade take the shinoby by the neck and raise him in the air.

"I decline!, tell your kage than the Senju has no interest in your dolls and I take this as a personal insult" Spat the legendary mednin dumping the suna representative.

"I'm afraid we can't take no as an answer my lady; my master know since de beginning the negotiations gone to be tough so we take pertinent measures to…" "Are you tratining me?, inprudent brat I will…" "You will do noting Tsunade! not if you want to see your clan new prodigy and his mother alive . As we speak Sasori-sama is taking the two to a location disclosed in the scroll, he will be waiting there for you to surrender the Edo:Tensei once he was sure the technique is genuine let him go. A puppet containing your clan members will be left and release them without harm after half an hour. Take in consideration than if you try something or the puppet is damaged both the gaki and mom dies. Fare well Tsunade of the sannin" All movements of the shinobi cease at once reveling him to be a simple marionette.

Not wasting time Tsunade seal the puppet in a blank scroll and after reading the instructions on the red one commence to run at full velocity. Two Kagebushin are immediately sent to check on her apprentice and bring a scroll explaining the situation to her sensei respectively.

At the same time in the previously believed safe coast village a recently awoken Shizune frenetically search for a now miles away Atarashiiki and Kinshirou.

* * *

><p>Sasori found himself perplexed after all not always a three months old child manage to permeate your bunker puppet prototype with his chakra (or do other ting not crying and defecating related); even if he can't tell exactly what the boy is doing to his creation, outside of making just a tiny bit more difficult to control it. After thinking it for a second he decide to study the wood construct and destroy it is any foul play is detected.<p>

* * *

><p>"And you decide to wait until now than Atarashiiki-san is a full grow woman to reinstate her as part of the Shimura can?" A clary skeptical Sarutobi ask.<p>

"She just give birth to a child than have the potential to become Shimura heir material; the boy is an asset to big for my clan and the village to lost to a life of wandering an gambling with your student" State in a clam and calculative voice the war hawk

"Even if I concur with you; and I not by the way; his mother is a Senju, has been since you refuse to give her birth right as a Shimura. Tzunade is currently planning to take full responsibility and for the first time since the death of Dan-san she if making something good of her life and if we… and be `we´ I mean than I am ordering you to not do anything… wait and let her reconnect with what is truly important then the village can gain back the loyalties of its slug princes, an extraordinary well trained mednin and a prodigy. That's not even mentioning al the baggage attached to simply give the head of the founder clan of Konoha the proverbial middle finger your plan will create" Explained an exasperated Hokage

"That is sentimentalism and well wishes without logic Hiruzen. Your student will became death weight the moment an enemy bleeds, furthermore if you wish to let her talents waste that is fine by me but doing the same to the boy, in war time, is plain madness. And when… and I mean when not if… the enemies of Konoha come to kill, or worst, train the boy and use him to destroy us…"

*CRASH*

The sound of the front wall crumbing (and taking with it the privacy seals) alert the pair of veterans and the five hidden ANBU to stand to attention and prepare for battle.

"Sensei is me" Announced a feminine voice flaring her chakra in the code to an emergency and not hostility in rapid succession. "There is no time, my original is moving to a location to retrieve Kinshirou-kun and Atarashiiki-san. The details are in the scroll" Finish the shadow clone dispelling itself immediately.

In seconds an ANBU has checked the scroll for traps and handed it to the military leader.

"ANBU Saru, take two full heavy hitter platoons and a hunternin team and assist Tsunade, the mission is a S-rank to retrieve alive Senju Kinshirou,Senju Atarashiiki and eliminate Akasuna no Sasori. Tora arrange a meeting with the Kazekague in River country and call my personal guard; Suna have much to explain" Order angrily the kage passing the scroll to Danzo.

In that moment a hawk carrying notices from the Iwa frontier enters the room and an ANBU takes the message.

"Sir, urgent notices Kannabi Bridge has been destroyed" Announced the masked ninja

"Even whit this victory we don't have the man power to withstand another front in this war" Comment Shimura

"We will not, there is Intel detailing Kirigakure movements to hunting down the Rokubi for a new jinchuriki you will deploy a ROOT contingent to seal the biju in a temporal container; if our allies have truly betray us then transport it to Sunagakure were Orochimaru and Jiraiya will instigate the release of the Ichibi; insulate the Kazekage and kill him in the initial confusion then re seal the beasts if possible and take them to earth country capital or as close as possible for a repeat, afterward apply a permanent seal to a pair voluntaries and return to the village, if in either one of the releases is not possible to recapture the biju return immediately. Of course if this results to be an enemy faction trying to inculpate Suna then we only will seek for a voluntary jinchuriki for the six tails" States firmly the Sarutobi with finality and hidden shame.

"_And just when I was beginning to think the Kami no Shinobi has death only to encounter him patiently waiting under Hiruzen foolish ideals… well played my rival, well played"_

* * *

><p><strong>Good news my old boss got a promotion and has transferred to Monterrey so now I don't have to do my work and his to top. YEEEAAAHHH! <strong>

**More time for me (and a possible promotion now than I know the tricks of my old gerent).**

**Anyway tanks for all your reviews there are much appreciated, let me more to know your opinion on this fic and if someone want to be my beta please PM me so I pass to you the next chapter immediately after I finish it so you can check my grammar. Before I forgot I will put the map I am basing this fic on my profile, I take it from devianart. Thank you very much**


End file.
